


The Little Glass Screwdriver/小小水晶螺丝刀

by fromgodwithlove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Cinderella, Princes & Princesses, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 史蒂夫王子被迫为自己找寻新娘，可巧他的真爱已经在到来的路上。盛大的舞会于夜晚拉开序幕，王子遇到了一位神秘的骑士，他或许将以意料之外的方式改变他的整个人生。* *平行宇宙-灰姑娘* *





	1. “碰巧王子举办了一场舞会”

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of  The Little Glass Screwdriver  by  ann2who 
> 
> 作者备注：章节标题引用自佩罗*的“灰姑娘；或者，小小水晶鞋”，这个故事也启发了20世纪50年代的迪士尼电影。  
> 【注：夏尔·佩罗(Charles Perrault)，法国诗人、文学家，他是童话的奠基者，被公认为《灰姑娘》最早的作者。】
> 
> 原文标签：男版辛德瑞拉，平行宇宙-灰姑娘，自由改编-灰姑娘，甜掉牙，甜文，俗套，一见钟情，王子与公主，在一起，初吻，托尼·斯塔克有一颗温暖的心，托尼·斯塔克需要一个抱抱，受伤害的托尼·斯塔克，情感/心理上的虐待，充满保护欲的史蒂夫·罗杰斯

_1697年12月18日，西半球-米德加德_

_尊贵的夫人、我的朋友：_

_我很遗憾地通知你，护送霍华德国王返回皇宫的马车遭遇了一场可怕的事故，国王本人、他的妻子和儿子不幸丧生。请放下心，我会不惜一切代价找回他们的尸体，然后埋葬在故乡。皇家军队不久后将返回城堡。国王的私人物品已被追回，稍后将带到斯塔克城堡。_

_我非常抱歉，尊贵的莎拉夫人，我知道霍华德与你从小亲密无间。这是整个米德加德的悲剧，我向你保证，你和你的家族在继承王位时会得到我的支持。_

_我邀请你、你的丈夫和儿子与我一同参加葬礼。_

_你真诚的，_

_奥巴代亚·斯坦尼爵士_

_斯塔克城堡总管_

* * *

环绕着史蒂夫王子的花园七彩斑斓。那里有红色的罂粟、黄色的野花、绵延数英里的绿色草地和蔚蓝的天空。池塘的活水和扑鼻的花香，平息了他内心深处汹涌的情感浪潮。

一棵松树的树冠掩住了城堡的窗户。此处是皇家花园他最爱的一块空地，也是他唯一感觉不会受监视的地方。它与花园中多数人涉足的区域隔绝开来，草坪没有修剪得那么整齐，恰恰相反，花朵在这自由自在地生长。这里是他自己的小避难所。没有对他紧追不舍的贵族。他可以自如地呼吸，没有呛鼻的香水和虚假的笑容。

不过，远处城堡传来的声响，在他周围的空气中飘荡，王子唇边溢出沉重的叹息。订婚舞会的筹备工作进行得很顺利，要不了多长时间庆祝活动就会开始了。

“你打算整天坐在这儿吗？”

史蒂夫微笑着从画板上方抬起头，他最好的朋友巴基坐在他的旁边。“值得一试。”

巴基翻了翻眼睛，双臂交叉放上膝盖。“我相信情况不会那么糟糕。”

史蒂夫怒气冲冲地把画板扔在草地上。“你凭什么这么想?”

“不知道......因为我长眼睛了？”巴基低声笑道，“得了吧史蒂夫，我见过佩吉，如果我是你，我只想永远留在她身边。如果所有候选人都像她那样，那你真是个幸运儿。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，无可奈何地看向他的朋友。

“我是认真的，”巴基毫不掩饰地继续，“如果你确实不感兴趣，我乐意接替你的位置。”

“当然，”史蒂夫轻轻说，然后他的目光投向静寂的花园。

就在几天前，他的母亲和议会最终决定史蒂夫必须要结婚了。不是说史蒂夫没有预见到它的到来。根据法律，只有为自己找到王后才能成为国王。史蒂夫也知道，多年战争过后，王室不得不让人民怀抱一份殷切期望。

因此，他最终同意举办一场舞会，邀请王国所有合格的年轻女子参加。他的母亲建议只邀请漂亮的贵族女性，但是史蒂夫坚决反对。就算他只能选择拥有皇室身份的某人结婚，至少每一个人，无论男女，都能在舞会上享受国王的盛情款待......

“我听说，斯坦尼大人今晚也会出席？”巴基问道，显然是想让史蒂夫放轻松，不要过于担心。“人们非常激动 。他曾是你母亲的好朋友，不是吗？”

“应该吧，”史蒂夫皱着眉头说。他的母亲从来没有称呼斯坦尼为“好朋友”。就史蒂夫所知，她与霍华德国王很亲近，斯坦尼连普通熟人都谈不上。

“也许他会带来一项发明。我从未近距离看过！你呢？”

“没有，”史蒂夫继续欣赏风景然后回答，“他已经好几年没参加御前会议了。”

过去的几十年里，斯坦尼大人一直是霍华德国王的军械师。他的武器是整个米德加德最优的，因此世界闻名，斯坦尼大人变成了米德加德最富有的贵族之一。即便是在皇室全员丧命的悲惨事故之后，斯坦尼的发明还是让整个王国惊叹不已。

这是历史上最大的悲剧之一——至少自史蒂夫记事的时候起。霍华德国王一直被他的人民爱戴和钦佩，他缺乏同情和仁慈，但是他用不可思议的发明和武器弥补了这一点。

霍华德国王和他的家人，玛丽亚皇后以及安东尼亲王去世以后，王国满目疮痍、哀鸿遍野。黑暗时代随之而来，无数小镇爆发了战争和起义。继承顺位尚不明了，尽管史蒂夫的家族拥有最合理的继承权与最多的支持者。史蒂夫的父亲加冕成为国王还是花了数年时间。不幸的是，仅仅几年，他就死于某种猛烈的流感，现在轮到史蒂夫当国王了。

无论他是否愿意。

“我猜你已经公示了好消息，”巴基面带笑容，“有传言说，他甚至会向你提供一位家族里的贵妇。”

史蒂夫挑眉，“你怎么知道的？”

巴基残忍地露齿而笑，“娜塔拦截了一位使者，负责递送斯坦尼确认参加的信件。显然，他试图在这个过程中知悉我们“白马王子”的所有。我觉得他有兴趣给你找位合适的皇后。”

“好极了，他需要排队，”史蒂夫苦涩地回答。

“你怎么能开诚布公地抱怨呢？”巴基显然很恼火，“整个王国的漂亮女孩都会来这，她们都想成为你的妻子。你怎么能不高兴呢？”

史蒂夫深深吐息，然后笑一笑，“我只是......我期盼有一天能找到真爱，但我想这是个愚蠢的愿望。”

巴基的面色变得柔和。“还有时间去爱的，”他告诉史蒂夫。“你喜欢佩吉，不是吗？我肯定如果你选择她，她会注意到这个的。”

史蒂夫低声轻笑，“我爱佩吉。不是那种爱。真正的爱是激情以及......灵魂深处焚毁的感觉，你愿意付出所有同他在一起。爱情是诡秘莫测、难以抗拒的，它让你屏住呼吸。每个人都值得体验一次。”

巴基深吸一口气，躺在草地上凝视着天空，“你是个不可救药的浪漫主义者，史蒂夫。你是个比我优秀的人，但是......完全无药可医。”

史蒂夫温柔地微笑，他的眼睛也看向天空。

他深知此事的必要。国家需要一位强大的国王，一个需要时可以仰望的人。他知道，与富有的贵族结盟有助于挽回连年战争造成的损失。

这桩婚姻举足轻重——抛却他对真爱的渴望，史蒂夫知道，王国事务总是先于个人情感。

* * *

“客人们已经到了，殿下。”

史蒂夫转过身来，对着他的男仆贾维斯露出笑容，然后离开窗边。贾维斯曾是王室中的一员，比所有人记忆中都要长久。他曾经是霍华德国王最亲密的心腹，史蒂夫认为这位老人也是他最受爱戴的朋友之一。

向花园投去最后留恋的一瞥，史蒂夫走到他的大穿衣镜前立正，方便贾维斯为他着装。

“告诉你多少次了，叫我史蒂夫，”他微笑着重复，贾维斯点点头。

“如你所愿，殿下。”

史蒂夫气恼地摇头，“我希望躲到遥远的某处，远离那些楼下等我的人，”他在贾维斯帮他穿上白色定制马甲时开口。

“好吧，如果让我说，至少女士们都很漂亮。”

“毫无疑问，”贾维斯把紫色斗篷披在他的肩膀上，史蒂夫安静地回答。他伸手整理史蒂夫的头发，听到敲门声的时候停了下来。

“你准备好了吗?”

皇后走进他的房间，史蒂夫微笑着转身。她穿着一条黑色连衣裙。织物的面料柔滑，点缀着小巧优雅的白玫瑰图样。“你看起来棒极了，妈妈。”

“你也一样，亲爱的，”她笑着说，“我本来希望我们能聊一聊，但好像全国每个女孩都决定早些来。”她温柔地取笑，“我敢肯定，她们都想嫁给这片土地上最英俊的王子。”

史蒂夫盯着镜面的影像，他的笑容消失了，“是的，无论王子是否愿意。”

他的母亲叹息一声，史蒂夫知道让她内疚是不公平的。这也并非她的选择。“亲爱的，我知道你不是那么想结婚。我真的很抱歉。只要力所能及，我愿意做任何事让你找到那个人。”

史蒂夫也叹了口气。他清楚没有爱情的婚姻是他命中注定；他只是从来没想过会有这么大的伤害。“我知道这个王国更加需要帮助。别担心了。我会尽量奉承所有出席的女士。”

莎拉咬住她的下唇，显然是在忍住不笑。“当然，你会......”......尝试，她可能想说。他们都知道史蒂夫不擅长调情。他不像几年前那样笨嘴拙舌，但他没有真正学会讨人喜欢这门艺术。

他母亲没必要这么直接的。

莎拉凑过来亲亲他的面颊。“我得走了，”她告诉他，“你准备好了，我们就开始接见。”

史蒂夫注视着母亲离开房间，他好奇着——不是第一次了——他要如何挨过整个晚上，听着一个又一个贵族告诉他自己的女儿为什么适合做他的妻子。

* * *

史蒂夫站在楼梯顶端，低头俯视宴会厅里鱼龙混杂的宾客。他等待着通报，他的胃在打结。

“你会没事的，”娜塔莎在他旁边说。她是国王卫队里唯一的女性，也是他最亲密的朋友之一。

“什么，”史蒂夫伸长脖子以便得到更清晰的视野，“你的意思是说现在逃跑太迟了？”

娜塔莎暗自发笑。“没有必要，”她俯身在他耳边私语，就像位乐师对着喇叭，“我听说斯坦尼爵士有一辆非常快的马车。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，然后挺直身体，跟着他的卫兵走开。号角在他停在看台时吹响，史蒂夫慢慢走下楼梯。所有目光都集中在他身上，几乎超出了他的承受范围。

就他所见，所有大家族都被邀请了，贵族佩戴着著名的纹章，但是他很高兴看到周围更多的是年轻平民。他们在衣着华丽的人群中显得有点不自在，不过也玩得很开心，这才是最重要的。

尽管很紧张，他还是露出笑容，他害怕选择一位与他一同统治这片土地的女人只会让事情变得更糟。规则很明确：他会接见每一个人，然后选择几位女士与他共舞。然后他有几天时间来决定要和哪个结婚，然后去她的城堡拜访，公布他们订婚的消息。

“大人们女士们，”他的传令官山姆宣布，“史蒂芬王子，王位继承人和未来的米德加德国王。”

介绍给全场的时刻，史蒂夫的笑容愈加明亮，走到欢迎列队后他停了下来，那里的贵族们已经排成了一排。他听得见他们中间女孩们咯咯的笑声，他强迫自己在母亲加入前，不能对她们回以屈膝礼。

他们站在下层的台阶上，史蒂夫的王座之前，等待着山姆介绍每个家族。

“殿下，”山姆说。“请允许我介绍卡特公爵、公爵夫人和他们的女儿玛格丽特女士。”

三个人鞠躬时莎拉和史蒂夫点点头。佩吉穿着黄色的礼服，生着红色的嘴唇、棕色的卷发，看起来漂亮极了。她给了史蒂夫一个明显恼怒的微笑，他回以笑脸。

“殿下，很高兴再次见到你，”她的语气明显带有嘲讽意味，史蒂夫想弯曲膝盖，紧紧拥抱她。她的微笑很真诚，她的声音总是很亲切，在场的每一位女士都不及她。

所有的目光都在史蒂夫的身上，他能听到人们的交头接耳。介绍进行到最后，史蒂夫已经不再细听了。没有哪位女士让他产生火花。唯一一个敢于直言的总是佩吉，史蒂夫非常爱她，然而他们之间不是那样的关系。

佩吉也是唯一一个对史蒂夫本人，而不是她将要加冕的皇冠感兴趣的人，这天结束以后，他知道自己会选择她。如果他真要为了自己的王国缔结婚约，佩吉是他最信任的人。就算贵族们因为她未能带来足够的财富而刁难，史蒂夫会说服他们。

佩吉将是一位无与伦比的皇后，对他的人民们友好，并且受大家的爱戴，这才是最重要的。

只在山姆召唤斯坦尼大人时，史蒂夫睁大双眼。他从前没有亲眼见过他，仅仅知道关于他了不起发明的离奇传说。不过现在，他看起来一点也不像那个有些疯狂的人，不是史蒂夫一直想象的那种有趣的天才。斯坦尼向史蒂夫致意时目光冰冷，嘴角的笑意相当虚假。他的左边站着一个年轻男人，棕色头发、笑容扭曲，另一边是位年轻的红发女士，她看起来很不舒适，她似乎根本不愿在这里。

史蒂夫完全可以理解。

“我的王后，我的王子，”那人对山姆完全视而不见，他深吸一口气准备介绍他们。斯坦尼却上前握住史蒂夫的双手，带着甜腻的微笑，“我是斯坦尼勋爵，这是我的儿子伊齐基尔。我的王后，好久不见。我的殿下，非常荣幸与你相识。鉴于我没有女继承人送上，我想请你认识维吉尼亚女士*，我向你保证，她是我的家族中最漂亮、最有教养的女子。  
注：即小辣椒。

“我敢肯定，”史蒂夫看着维吉尼亚微微点头。的确很美。她穿着镶蓝色褶边的奶油色连衣裙。腰部束紧，走动时裙子的线条相当好看。“我希望你喜欢这里？”

“是的，的确如此，”维吉尼亚简单地微笑，“只是请柬来得有些出乎意料。”

这些话语未经考虑便脱口而出。史蒂夫可以看到她纤瘦的肩膀突然绷紧，她紧张地望着她的主人，后者的表情突然阴郁。

“我请求你的原谅，陛下，”斯坦尼勋爵向皇后解释，“我希望这位小姐并不高贵的身份不会妨碍我们关于王子配偶的谈判工作。”

史蒂夫几乎想央求母亲不要接受她了。他确信维吉尼亚是个好女孩，他只是不相信斯坦尼大人——他对这人很反感。

然而他的母亲报以同样友善的微笑。“当然，你在谈判桌上的地位很稳固。每一位出席的女士都将纳入考虑。我很高兴你来这里，爵士，我们太久没有在御前会议上见到你的身影了。”她甚至接受了斯坦尼的手掌，跳了正式的开场舞。很显然她是为了给那些贵族们做样子，他们都希望史蒂夫能与斯坦尼建立牢固的联盟，使得王室恢复连年战争之前的财富水平。

史蒂夫深呼吸，登上王座安顿下来。音乐充塞着宴会厅，舞会拉开了序幕，他露出硬邦邦的微笑。每个人都落座后，他环顾房间。史蒂夫知道最坏的部分已经过去，对于这个夜晚的恐惧开始减轻了。联姻也该有他的一份决定权，至少，他不需要马上给出一个答案。

* * *

史蒂夫密切关注着他母亲同斯坦尼勋爵的谈话。他此时正与佩吉跳舞，在宴会厅里四处转圈。他只是抓住了几个字句，脊背却泛起一阵恐慌。

“陛下，我可以向你保证，我的家族将提供持续的保障，”斯坦尼爵士承诺，“你的军队加上我的武器，王国可以粉碎每一个敌人。我们可以给米德加德全境带来和平。我会送给你“铁霸王”作为结婚礼物，为你的骑士们打造最先进的盔甲，它由重合金制成，能够提供前所未有的保护。”

“我对你的神奇发明抱持无限的信任，爵士，”他母亲说，然后清清嗓子，“我必须承认，我曾以为霍华德国王不幸去世后，这些让王国惊叹的发明也会陨落，我好像忽视了你参与其中的作用。”

斯坦尼勋爵的笑容比起先前扩大了。“似乎如此，陛下。”

史蒂夫注视着母亲脸上沉思的表情，气息颤抖。如果他母亲试图说服自己同斯坦尼家族的联姻最为合适呢？目前为止，这一联盟的好处利大于弊。

曲终，史蒂夫收回目光，面带微笑看向佩吉。

“殿下，你看起来很不高兴，”佩吉露出一丝忧虑的笑容，紧紧握住史蒂夫的手掌。

史蒂夫轻轻摇头，“不是你的问题，佩吉，只是……”

“我明白的，”她打断，然后倾身轻啄他的脸颊。“你知道，你不需要向我解释所有事情。”

“谢谢你，”史蒂夫低声说，然后提高嗓门，“......的舞蹈，尊贵的女士，”他补充道，弯腰在她手背印下一枚亲吻，“我期待很快与你再次交谈。”

“那太好了，殿下，”佩吉眨眨眼睛，转身离开。

他发现了大厅另一边的国王卫队，穿过人群径直走去。山姆倚着墙面微笑，试图藏在托尔高大的身躯之后。巴基斜靠着娜塔莎，他嬉皮笑脸地说，“你似乎玩得很开心，史蒂维。”

“为什么上帝在你需要的时候从不开眼？”史蒂夫在朋友们面前停下来问道。他摘下沉重的王冠和紫色的斗篷递给山姆。既然舞会的官方部分已经结束了，他还不如去找点乐子。

“怎么了，殿下？王国里所有的女士作陪，你应付不来吗？”娜塔莎狡猾地问。

“是的，”史蒂夫毫不犹豫。

“嗯，佩吉呢？她似乎很享受那支舞。”

“她与我并不相爱。”

“维吉尼亚女士呢？”索尔问道。“王后她当之无愧。单是她的容貌就让人雀跃。想想新婚之夜吧，我的朋友。”

山姆和索尔大笑起来，史蒂夫面上的表情让他们的笑声持续了好一阵。

“我觉得他脸色不太好，”娜塔莎低声轻笑。

“我更愿意娶......”史蒂夫环顾房间，然后......停顿。

史蒂夫的呼吸哽在了喉咙，他的目光锁定在刚刚步入宴会厅另一端的骑士身上。他身穿华丽的红金色盔甲，从远处也能看见精致的钢板和铆钉。他的胸甲装着一只蓝色的光圈。就史蒂夫所知，这位骑士不是贵族；他盔甲的颜色不属于哪个已知的贵族纹章。

骑士摘下头盔，露出他疯狂卷曲的深色发丝。他的面部轮廓让他看起来很淘气，史蒂夫从未见过如此卓绝的容貌。

史蒂夫一眼看出，这位骑士并不高大，他身材瘦削，与宽阔的肩膀相比，他的腰胯十分苗条。

骑士捕捉到他的注目时，史蒂夫脸红了，他低头藏起发热的脸颊。过了一会儿，史蒂夫又抬起脑袋，那位骑士仍然凝视着他。现在他的目光毫不遮掩地在史蒂夫的身上逡巡，史蒂夫也不清楚他打量那人时为何心跳加速，事实上他已经呼吸急促了。

骑士突然转身向花园走去，史蒂夫张开嘴巴，好像是要呼唤他。

“呃，史蒂夫？”史蒂夫不顾一切地跟随时巴基说道。

“我必须得，呃......散步，呼吸些新鲜空气，”史蒂夫含含糊糊，忽略大伙的陪伴，径自穿过人群。几位女士试图吸引他的注意，然而史蒂夫只在意那个走向皇家花园，给他留下一个背影的人。

转过角落，史蒂夫强迫自己冷静下来。起初，他没有在庭院看到任何人，没有其他客人——谢天谢地——神秘的骑士也无迹可寻。史蒂夫拼命四下张望，耳畔突然传来低沉沙哑的嗓音，他顿时浑身颤栗。

“你喜欢夜晚吗？”

史蒂夫立刻知道就是那人，他转过身来，既兴奋又害怕。他的心脏砰砰直跳，他的脉搏鼓噪着。面向声音主人所在的方位之前，他突然想要站得高高的，想要戴上他的王冠。

史蒂夫知道轮到自己说话了，但他只递给骑士一个呆呆的、不适合国王身份的眼神。他的大脑花了一段时间来处理他所看到的，回过神来，他的脑海一片空白。

房间那头的惊鸿一瞥可没法让史蒂夫应付眼下，他仿佛看透了他的灵魂。他注视着史蒂夫的样子让全世界都消失了，只剩他们两个。

史蒂夫注意到的第一件事物便是他眼睛的颜色。深棕的虹膜，黑色的瞳孔，他仔细端详然后把它们关押进记忆深处。他以为这人不过是远看起来英俊罢了，现在他就在他的面前，史蒂夫意识到他是自己见过最有魅力的人。

骑士捉起他的手背放到唇边亲吻，他的视线没有离开过他，史蒂夫的膝盖发软，老天，他简直不敢相信自己的身体反应。这人用最纯洁的吻手礼，给了他超乎旁人的感觉。并且，史蒂夫的肢体语言可一点都不单纯。

好吧，史蒂夫总算后知后觉——也许有点歇斯底里——他为何不曾真心想要找个女伴终于说得通了。

* * *

_一天之前。斯坦尼大宅。_

“托尼！”有人大声咆哮。

托尼叹了口气，在工作台上放下他最爱的那把水晶螺丝刀。很好。他完全不知道自己这次做错了什么。

他低头看看罗迪——他美丽的黑色猎狮犬——拍拍它的脑袋，“你觉得老暴君这回要干嘛？”

罗迪歪着脑袋，恼火地盯着托尼，它应该想说，好吧，我只是条狗，我怎么知道？

“托尼！”

“我来了，噢天杀的”，托尼咕哝，匆忙走下狭窄的楼梯间。他的工作室位于斯坦尼城堡塔顶，每次爬回他的房间都要花一两分钟。他到达时，奥巴代亚站在那张生锈的小床旁，手中端着杯半空的苏格兰威士忌。他的面容扭曲着，眉毛可笑地皱起，目光呆滞，明显他已经喝了不少。

“安东尼，”他厉声喊出他的全名，这通常不是个好迹象，“你能否解释为什么我价值六百金币的东方地毯上洒满了红酒？”

托尼的脑袋里敲响了警钟。显然，他的回答只会给自己带来更多麻烦。他确实知道红酒是谁洒在那张该死的地毯上的，但毫无帮助。这类事情总要怪他，好笑的是他还没尝过酒味呢。

“我怎么知道，奥比。也许是齐克意外——”

“哦，所以现在你要归咎于我的儿子了?”奥巴代亚冷笑，“不错的借口，再试一次。”

噢老天。托尼简直堕入了炼狱。这是此事的唯一解释。“不是我。我甚至不会喝——”

“伊齐基尔说你昨天偷了瓶我的好酒，”他手里还捏着一只空瓶，好像这是什么证据似的，“我们有足够时间慢慢周旋，不是吗?”

“你相信那个醉酒的笨蛋?”喔......这么说可不太对。

下一秒钟，奥比把酒瓶扔砸到了墙上，打碎了托尼房间的玻璃窗。“你说什么？总好过信你，你这个小骗子！”

“我不是骗子！”托尼朝他喊叫。上帝，他已经厌倦了为齐克以及他愚蠢的行为顶包。

奥比砰的一声把他的玻璃杯摔向桌面，没有注意他朝托尼走去时满地的碎片。他狠狠打了他一个耳光，托尼跌倒在了硬木地板上。“你是这样感谢我的？我收留你，是你父亲差点害死你之后对我的请求。我向你敞开房门，这就是你表达感激之情的方式？我应该把你留在马车里和他一起送命！”

托尼的脸颊埋进手掌，试图隐藏起抽痛的表情。他已经习惯了挨打，再也不会为此放声哭泣了。“对不起，”他闭上眼睛喃喃说道。

“是啊，不过太晚了，”奥巴代亚说，“快去你的工作间干活，完成那件该死的盔甲，孩子！我希望明天能给女王带去像样的礼物！”

托尼脸色发白，“明天？但是你说我可以参加舞会！”

这是他唯一的愿望。这是他长久以来唯一想要的。他可能每天都在辱骂皇室成员，因为他们理想的、浮华的、充满诱惑的生活方式，但是他全心全意期待着，和其他年轻人一同到那里去，哪怕只有一个晚上。

事后回想.......奥比没有任何疑问就放自己走，托尼应该怀疑的。

奥巴代亚的脸上浮起算计而又残酷的微笑，最后的疑虑飞到了天外，他曾经有过一秒钟让托尼参加舞会的想法。“那是在你毁掉我最喜欢的地毯之前。现在从我面前消失。先把该死的地毯弄干净!”

托尼咽了口唾沫，仓促地爬了起来。他跌跌撞撞走回工作间，小心注意着不可以摔门，尽管他拼命想要那么做。那只会让奥比再度大发脾气，他不需要黑黑的眼圈和肿涨的脸颊。

他很快就学会了同继父的相处之道。不能摔门，不能顶嘴，不能争论，做他要求你去做的事，否则你难以生存。多数时候，他觉得自己像只幽灵。有时他好几天都不离开工作间。当然，这并没有阻止奥比或者齐克在需要泻火时指责他破坏了他们的生活。

托尼甚至想不起奥比第一次打他是什么时候，他可能还不满5岁。应该是在暴风雨的黑夜，托尼的家人死于车祸之后的那个星期。奥比曾经无数次地告诉他这个故事。他的父亲，一个醉醺醺的农夫，如何将马车驶向悬崖，杀死了自己和妻子，并且几乎害死托尼。奥比在崖底找到他们，找到生还的幼儿，将他带回城堡。托尼对这一仁慈行为永远心存感激，尽管奥比自那以后未曾表现出多少怜悯之情。

老天啊，他必须离开这个地方。他就要在白色大理石筑成的监牢里腐烂了，他害怕某天奥比再难控制对他的脾气。现在自己还有用处，他为奥比提供新的机器、新的武装、新的军械。使得奥比成为米德加德全境最富有的贵族之一，只要托尼还能想出更多发明，他就是安全的。

安全，假若这就是他的余生，他还不如死掉。

托尼靠着罗迪温暖的身体，坐在冰冷的石头地板上，抓挠着狗狗的耳朵，注视着铁霸王，他的最新发明。骑士的盔甲对托尼来说太笨重了，不合他的品味，上面填满了各类重型武器。托尼最喜欢自己的设计，但是奥比很清楚自己想要送给皇室什么礼物。

尽管如此......托尼微微一笑，瞥向房间那头的黑暗角落，白布之下站立着一套与众不同的盔甲，奥比从来都不善于创新思维。

不像托尼。

仿佛是在谴责他的傲慢，远处的皇宫钟塔大声敲响。

“噢，你也不擅长，”托尼费劲地承认，不情愿地望向那扇采光不足的小窗。小到不足以窥见运河对岸那座巨大的白色城堡——托尼当时的感觉绝对不是失望。

“好吧，我才不是真的想去那个愚蠢的舞会，”他喃喃自语，罗迪胡乱舔过托尼的脸颊作为回应。

* * *

“他做了什么？”托尼难以置信地问，他正在城堡主厅那张该死的地毯上擦洗该死的酒液。

佩珀通常能够很好地控制情绪，她此时正伤心地哭着，张嘴说了几句什么，然后再次低声啜泣。她在门厅踱来踱去，王子的邀请函在她的手心揉成一团，她一遍一遍抬手检视请帖，如果不这么做，她简直就要晕倒了。

托尼做了一次深呼吸，把那块肮脏的抹布扔到旁边。然后走到她的跟前，握住她颤抖的双手。“佩珀，亲爱的，你需要跟我谈谈。”

“舞会，”她打了个嗝，“那个——”

托尼等着她继续说下去，但是她的声线依旧颤抖，他接着耐心询问，“我们被宠坏的王子打算找个公主的那个舞会？是的，我知道的。那又怎么样？”

佩珀绝望地摇了摇头，“奥巴代亚会向王子提供武器和黄金，如果......”她颤抖着吐息，“如果他选择我做他的妻子。”

哦，操他的。真想不到。

托尼叹息一声。佩珀当然心碎至极。几个月前，她与哈皮坠入了爱河，他是奥比的保镖。他们打算攒下足够的钱就去结婚，可能需要一到两年，但是他们在一起快乐极了......奥比夺走了她的幸福踩到了脚下。

“他想要更多的影响力，”托尼低声说道。他总是暗暗地想，为什么奥巴代亚不常和议会打交道。凭借他的财富和托尼的发明带来的声望，他很容易就能在御前会议中占有一席之地。不过，奥比似乎一直在等待合适的时机。把自己的家人嫁给国王？没有比这更妙的办法了。佩珀受制于他，他将成为王国里最有权势的贵族——甚至比国王本人更加强大。

该死的舞会！托尼仍然无法相信王后的决定，召集全国的年轻女子，来方便王子寻找配偶。这家伙难道不能自己找个女朋友吗？如果你问托尼的意见，那真是太可悲了。

据他所知，王子非常英俊，不需要什么安排就可以缔结婚姻，鉴于眼下的情况，托尼怀疑这家伙是不是有什么严重的疾病。

佩珀的双眼又一次涌出泪水。“你需要来参加舞会，托尼，”她把请柬拿到她的胸前，“我知道奥巴代亚不会让我离开他的视线。也许你可以和王子谈谈。让他明白......”

“明白什么？”托尼轻声笑道，“奥比是个混蛋？你爱的是别人？王子怎么会关心这个呢？奥比甚至不让我去参加舞会，佩珀。我是只金鹅，记得吗？他不会冒险让任何人发现我的存在。我真愚蠢，竟然相信他会放我走。”

“我知道你自有办法，”佩珀坚定地说，“我看到你和詹姆斯经常偷偷溜出去。”

“是的，到森林里呼吸点新鲜空气。皇家宫殿可是有半日之遥，”托尼叹了口气，用力揉弄前额，“奥比的马车是米德加德全境最快的，我亲眼所见。如果我想要及时返回，就需要更快的速度，这个概率几乎为零。”

佩珀伤心欲绝，泪水再度蓄满眼眶。

托尼哀嚎一声，垂下肩膀，“好吧，请不要哭。我看看我能做些什么。”

 


	2. “你想去参加舞会，不是吗？”

托尼在工作台上伏低身体，罗迪在他的脚边酣睡。他的手指缓慢划过面前的金属圈，重重叹息一声。

这是一个蒸汽涡轮机——或者说，一个蒸汽涡轮机的雏形。几个月前他制作了初版来改进奥比的马车。那个相当笨重，并且噪音太大，但它是米德加德全境第一个使用蒸汽的力量运转机械的装置。它或许有便捷王国民众的可能。当然，前提是奥比告诉大家汽轮机的存在，而不仅仅是为己所用。

即便凭借托尼的禀赋，重塑那个笨重的引擎，以适应铁人的胸甲也需要些工夫。他此前从未尝试过将它缩小，他以为自己可以慢慢完成。然而，奥比、齐克和佩珀几个小时前已经动身前往舞会，虽然他使用了更小的汽缸，取得了不错的进展，但是还不够。

他需要更多时间。

或者是奇迹一场。

托尼知道，如果他想去参加舞会，同时在奥比之前回来，他必须使用铁人装甲，即便测试阶段效果不佳。有人指望着他能做成。不是一辆马车，不是铁霸王，不是骑士盔甲的更好版本。远远不止这些。托尼的装甲是不可摧毁且高度武器化的，穿着它跑上数英里，喷气靴都不会减速。

这是他逃离此处的车票。只要佩珀嫁给哈皮，远离奥比的胁迫，托尼就会带着罗迪永远离开这个地方。

室外，宫殿的钟塔再次敲响，声音越来越大。托尼从小窗望出去，满腹的牢骚。要不了多久，所有年轻男女都将抵达皇家城堡，享受他们的夜晚。

每一个人除了托尼。

托尼把脑袋搁在工作台上，叹了口气。更糟糕的是，他会让佩珀失望的。她将要嫁给一个皇室讨厌鬼，过着不幸福的生活。全都是托尼的错。

罗迪抬起头，舔了舔托尼的手指，留下一圈湿痕，他漫不经心地摆弄着狗狗的口鼻。

“没有用，伙计，”他安静地告诉狗狗，强忍住夺眶而出的眼泪。他有时还只是个孩子，“完全没用。这个世界上没有什么东西值得相信。什么都没有。”

“什么都没有？似乎有点极端了，你不觉得吗？”一个温柔的声音问道。

突然之间，托尼的前额不再贴着冰冷的工作台，而是贴在一双温暖的大腿上。托尼眨眨眼睛，反应迟钝，他跌跌撞撞地倒退，抬头看见了......

“见鬼这怎么回事？”

他面前的那人不自然地笑着，忽略了罗迪的低声吼叫。他穿着一套奇怪的制服：黑色的西装，下面是白衬衫，黑色的裤子，脖子上系着黑丝带，脸上带着严肃的表情。头发稀疏，皮肤白皙。

“你就是这样欢迎你的神仙教父的吗？”那人问。

托尼惊恐地后退，跌在了地板上，他试图尽可能地远离他。“神仙——你在开玩笑吗?”

“希望不是。否则你绝对*没办法成功到达舞会。”  
【注：sure as hell.】

仙子们允许说脏话吗？托尼有些惊愕，在他领悟到那个男人——那位神仙的意思之前。“舞会？我不能——”

“当然可以。顺便一提，我叫菲尔·寇森，我为神盾工作，神仙教父母公司，我们得抓紧了。即使是奇迹也需要点时间，你知道吗?”

“奇迹？”托尼重复，难以置信地看着罗迪，他正蹲在那人旁边，高兴地摇着尾巴。该死的叛徒。

菲尔对托尼脏兮兮的衣服、沾上油污的脸颊和凌乱的头发明显不满意。“如果你今晚想要参加皇家舞会，你肯定需要奇迹。所以，我到底把那根魔棒放在哪了？我确信——”

“魔棒？“托尼的眼睛瞪圆了，“你在开玩笑吧。我一定是撞昏了头，或者我终于跳下这座该死的塔了。”

“不，”仙子摆摆手否认，“真是奇怪......老天，弗瑞会杀了我的。我从来没有——噢，对了！我放这里了......“菲尔清清嗓子，在黑色西装的口袋里翻找。那只口袋相当小，他突然拿出一根十英寸长的魔棒，托尼只能目不转睛地注视着。

真有这等事？他不知怎么召唤出一位会魔法的仙子。托尼讨厌魔法。这家伙可能会给他下咒，而他可能会变成老鼠什么的度过余生。

“我们进行到哪一步了，”仙子继续说，并没有意识到托尼的歇斯底里。他从托尼的工作台上起身，若有所思地扫视一遍房间，“嗯，通常我们先用一只南瓜......”

一只什么？托尼的内心在尖叫，他尽量隐藏起深深的不安，“我这里没有南瓜。”

仙子转过身来，温和地微笑，“我已经注意到了。但是你不能穿着破衣烂衫参加舞会，对吗？”

“呃，”托尼含糊不清，“是的？”

“完全正确！“仙子同意，“显然你需要一套闪闪发亮骑士盔甲，来蛊惑你的王子，对吗？”

托尼感觉自己脸颊发热，“我不想蛊惑任何人，我只需要和他谈谈......”

“噢，我相信你，”菲尔饶有兴味地说，托尼不喜欢他的语调。

“而且，”托尼继续说着，走到房间的另一头，他揭起那块巨大的亚麻布，向仙子展示出隐瞒奥比好几个月的钢铁人，“盔甲不是问题。及时赶到舞会才是。”

“噢。”仙子抬起眉毛露出惊讶的神色。他走到托尼面前，一根手指触摸着胸甲正中金属外壳的边缘，蒸汽引擎应该安放的位置。“好吧，”菲尔惊叹不已，“我完全可以给它施魔法。”他带着骄傲的神色向托尼微笑。然后，他把那根白色魔棒对准桌上的涡轮机，“要我说只需要一点......动力。你不觉得吗？”

托尼紧锁眉毛，“动力？这是我建造的最坚固的发动机。而且它会接通整套盔甲。做成以后比所有马车跑得都快。”

“跑？”仙子眨眨眼睛，“为什么要跑，假如你能......飞呢？”

沉默蔓延开来。托尼吃了一惊，然后放声大笑，“伙计，这类东西是怎么运转的你了解吗？飞起来？说真的？这是一套金属盔甲。”

“年轻人，”仙子皱着眉头，同时朝托尼的方向挥舞魔棒，“你或许是个天才，但不够谦虚，再重复一遍，我是仙子。说明了什么？”

托尼咽了口唾沫，一步步慢慢倒退，直到后背撞上墙面，“你不该是个金发尤物吗？穿着褶边的白裙？”

仙子翻了个白眼，“听着，年轻人，我干这行已经好几个世纪了，我很清楚该怎么做。现在......咒语......噢，对了。”他清清嗓子，难堪地看着托尼，“我喜欢你，所以我得提前警告：这串咒语有点尴尬。这是公司的指导方针......神盾对此相当正经——你知道，为了推广我们的品牌。没有魔法符咒就没有奇迹。”

“魔法符咒......”托尼缓慢重复道。

同时，仙子深吸一口气，开始——托尼不敢相信自己的耳朵——歌唱。

Sala-Hadoola-Inchicka-Eee-La Dibbidi-dobbidi-doo

Put 'em together and what have you got?

Dibbidi-dobbidi-doo…*  
【注：歌词稍有改动，首句首字母即S.H.I.E.L.D.】

歌声持续了好一阵。菲尔没有在周围过多走动，只是忍着窘迫诵唱。与此同时，托尼环顾四周，仙子挥动起他的魔棒，奇迹发生了，管道连上了管道，汽缸连上了汽缸，齿轮连上了齿轮，恰到好处地装进漂亮的铁人盔甲。它们在房间里飞舞，到处是蓝色的仙尘，盔甲的面板自动打开，情愿地吞进所有东西。托尼简直难以置信。

尘埃落定，铁人盔甲看起来并没有多少不同。唯一改变的是汽轮机。它在盔甲正中闪烁着夺目的光芒，托尼忍不住多看几眼。

“你做了什么？”托尼走近铠甲，带着敬畏的语气问道。

仙子暗自发笑，“我给你做了套飞行服。你的观察力不是一向很好吗？”

“啊-哈，”托尼低声说。老天啊。走近一些，他才注意到区别。这些钢板的锻造技术比托尼的手法好得多，比托尼用奥比的蹩脚设备做的东西都要好。金色的纹理巧妙地绘在红色的甲片上，管道和电线藏了起来。看上去......上帝，托尼甚至不敢去看。盔甲漂亮极了。优雅、高贵，这类东西托尼此前从未接触过。

罗迪在盔甲跟前翻腾，抬头兴奋地看着托尼。

“你做了什么？”托尼低语，伸出手触摸胸甲。光芒在他的指尖颤动。

“嗯，”菲尔翻翻眼皮，“魔法？我是仙子。你现在明白了，对吧？”

托尼颤抖着喘息，“是的，我是说，谢谢你。太棒了，我欠你的，不过这看起来像是个电场，某种磁力，对吧？我的意思是——”

“停下！”仙子喊叫起来，然后清清喉咙，退后一步，“这是魔法，好吗？！你只需要知道这个。”他低头看看托尼旁边的桌子，拿起那只小小的水晶螺丝刀。他检查片刻，唇边泛起了然的笑容。“你应该带上它。这是关键。”

托尼皱着眉头。“螺丝刀吗？不，没什么特别的。我只是需要用它打开盔甲。看......”他指向涡轮机。钢铁人的框架与中心相连，螺丝刀可以开启整套盔甲。尽管它现在看起来更平滑，这种设计也是独一无二的。通常是佩珀帮助他把某些部件组装在一起，这次所有零件全部无缝衔接。

仙子微微一笑，“真是印象深刻。话说回来......你没有地方要去吗？”

“哦，对了，”托尼轻声回答，突然间非常紧张。他深深吸气，手中拿着螺丝刀，尖端伸进蓝色光圈。那套盔甲立刻开启，他进入金属装置站定之前，罗迪舔舔托尼的手掌告别。

“噢，还有一桩事，”菲尔的表情突然严肃起来，“午夜过后不可以继续待在舞会上，12点的钟声敲响时，这个咒语会被打破，一切都会回到原来的模样。”

“当然，”盔甲奇迹般自动着装，托尼惊奇地说。就在那时，他注意到自己面颊和手臂上的污迹不见了。他瞥了一眼墙壁上脏兮兮的镜面，他的映像看起来......噢，老天。他此前从未这么光鲜。盔甲完美地环绕着他，他看起来像某位高贵的骑士，就像童话里的样子。它比托尼预想的要轻得多。不是巨型金属盔甲该有的重量；魔法是唯一的解释。“谢谢你，”托尼结结巴巴，“我......非常感谢。”

“你必须明白，”仙子庄重地说，“如果你在舞会上滞留到午夜以后，哪怕只有一秒，一切都会恢复原貌，那套盔甲不能带你及时回家。”

“好的......午夜。我知道了。”

“现在，可以出发了，”菲尔说，那家伙又开始唱起歌来。太奇怪了。

他再次对准托尼挥舞魔棒，盔甲接通了电源，然后——噢，老天——然后它脱离地面、飞向窗户，那扇窗窄小极了，铁人不可能突破它。接着，石块重新排列，托尼知道的下一件事情是，他在夜色中飞行，径直飞向皇家城堡。

“You’re on your way，”仙子在他身后吟唱，“with a Dibbidi-dobbidi…

…Dibbidi-dobbidi…

…Dibbidi-dobbidi-doo…”

————

托尼到达的时候，舞会正是热闹非凡的阶段。显然，王子和宾客已经见过面了，此时他无处可寻。人群颇为混杂，皇室成员与城镇居民共舞，公爵与女裁缝快乐地交谈。

托尼睁大眼睛四处张望。他穿过巨型门厅，那里既高且宽，却也熙熙攘攘。墙壁上装饰着横幅、武器和挂毯，鲜切玫瑰衬于其间。他注视着宫殿的金色墙壁时，一些遥远的记忆悄悄靠近，恍如梦寐，他曾经来过这里，他……只是没办法让那些回忆变得明朗。

王子的城堡漂亮极了，托尼怀着敬畏之心离开暗处，迈进大宴会厅。多数人穿着完美的礼服跳舞，其他人则在房间里闲逛。他的周围喧闹不止，托尼微笑着把每个场景都记在心里。

他的目光掠过人群，然后......停顿。

他的视线落在大厅那头的一个男人身上，不知道什么缘故，他们的眼神相遇了......然后谁也没有挪开。那人像一位高贵的王者，托尼立刻被迷住了，他的金发色泽明亮，他的姿态光彩照人——托尼一定是疯了才会用这个词，老天，他真是个美人。

托尼不知道他是谁，也许是王子的贵族骑兵之一，他优雅的服装是个暗示。浅蓝色的上衣让他的阔肩过于紧绷，托尼的目光继续向下，停留在男人紧窄的腰部，白色的内衬留下了想象空间。他移动时，托尼可以感觉到他双腿的每块肌肉，这些布料无法隐藏他的完美身材。

托尼的喉结上下翻滚。他对白色衬衣相当着迷——他的取向不限于女性。

狗屎，他知道自己应该抓紧每分每秒寻找王子，告诉他奥比的斑斑劣迹，让他选择别的女人，但现在......那人注视着他。他们相隔甚远，但是他们之间的某种张力足够让托尼丢魂失魄。

他从来没有相信过一见钟情。俗气、天真、并且幼稚，但他正在经历，不是吗？老天，为什么发生在此时此刻？托尼必须和他谈谈，他需要弄清楚那人外表下的真正品格。

那人目光垂向地面的时候，托尼抓住机会环顾四周。他发现奥比和齐克离他没有多远，他们激烈地争论着。佩珀也在那里，和一位身着黑色礼裙、头戴精致王冠的女士交谈......噢，她就是女王了。托尼的紧张情绪控制了他，他决定在别人注意到自己之前赶紧逃开。他穿过大厅朝庭院走去，踏进冰凉的夜色之前，他向金发美人投去最后一瞥。

托尼停顿片刻，皇家花园里的喷泉、假山和雕塑让他眼花缭乱。有条狭窄的小路，迂回穿过五彩缤纷的花坛、缀满果实的树木，尽头是一座小池塘，碧蓝色的池水在夜空下亮晶晶的。池塘旁边安置着一只白色石凳。

大约五秒过后，神秘人走进了花园。他狂热地四下张望，托尼再也忍不住了。他慢慢走到他的身后，在他的耳边低语，“你喜欢这个夜晚吗？”

————

“呃，”这就是男人的全部回答了。低沉的声音让托尼脊背颤栗。托尼无法把视线从他身上移开，也无法忽略他突然变红的脖颈，“什么？”

托尼暗自发笑。他认为自己从未见过比他更为漂亮的造物，那人终于转过身来，眼里只有托尼，他留意到了男人的五官。他的皮肤好似象牙般白皙光滑，头发好似黄金般闪闪发亮。浅蓝色的礼服愈加衬托出他甜美的肤色，尽管托尼的心脏怦怦直跳，他还是微微笑着。

“我问你是否享受这个夜晚，”托尼轻声说道，他伸手捉住男人的手背，留下大胆的一吻。

“是的！”那人说，然后突然停顿，为自己的急切和冒失而懊恼。他挺直肩膀，清清嗓子，“我的意思是——是的，我非常喜欢，谢谢。”

托尼扬起嘴角，那人在他的注视下脸颊泛红、窘迫不已。“我觉得......”男人开始吞吞吐吐，“我想我以前没在御前会议上见过你。”

“不，”托尼抑制住笑声，露出大大的笑容，“我们没有见过面。”身后的舞会喧喧嚷嚷，他环顾四周，决定要和金发男人单独待在一起，“带我在花园逛逛？”

男人长久地注视着他，好像要问托尼无数个问题，却不知道从何问起。他有些惊慌失措，但还是点了点头，“好的。我们应该......好的。”

托尼循着水流声看去，一条小溪自山顶流淌下来。他们漫步在皇家花园，玫瑰的香气弥漫其间，玫瑰花原来有这么多种色彩，托尼大为惊奇。

他们并肩而行，时间定格在了这一刻，没有旁人，没有舞会，只有倾泻而下的月光和欢快鸣叫的蟋蟀。他身边那人引着他向某处走去，托尼随时准备跟他去任何地方。浓密的树冠后有一块非常隐蔽的空地，罂粟和野花在这里生长。

“我经常来这儿，”那人安静地对他说，“没多少人知道花园的这部分。”

“这里很美，”托尼回答，他们在铺满睡莲的池塘边停下，“我家也有花园，但没这么好看。我想，在这里长大肯定棒极了。”

“一切都是有代价的，”那人简单地说。

托尼皱皱眉头，没有追问，“假如我知道今晚能遇见你，我可能会抢来姑娘的裙子，请你跳支舞。”

神秘人露出大大的、漂亮的笑容。托尼胃里的蝴蝶振翅欲飞。“你愿意穿上裙子，只为了和我跳一支舞？”

“我愿意同你跳更多支舞。”

那人咬着下唇沉思，“我们现在就可以跳舞。这儿没有其他人。”

托尼暗自希望他这样回答，于是向前迈步，嘴角挂着微笑，“想和我跳支舞吗？”托尼轻声问道。

有片刻的安静，托尼现在离他很近，他能感觉到男人的呼吸在脸颊上轻拂。

“我很乐意。”托尼带领他来到池塘边的空地时，他低声说。

他们就位以后，深深凝视着对方的眼睛，其他东西不复存在。托尼抬头望着金发男人，紧张地吞咽。他们倚靠着对方共舞，时间仿佛停驻了。

舞会的音乐声远远传来，托尼希望这一夜永远不要过去。他从没有像现在这般幸福。他们相贴着吐息，拥抱着转圈，从这头到那头，不知道过了多久。繁星悬挂于夜空之中，一阵微风吹过花园。

最后，金发男人放慢了脚步，他的双眼充满了突如其来的悲伤。

“怎么了？”托尼问他，担心自己会越界。

“我不想结婚，”男人脱口而出，一只手抚摸着他的脸，“我的意思是，我之前不想，但现在......”他气恼地说，睁大眼睛望着托尼，“你为什么现在才来？为什么不早一些？”

托尼眨眨眼睛。起初，他不明白这些胡话。那个突然要结婚的家伙是谁来着？他理清关系以后，呼吸开始加速，托尼咒骂着自己。

托尼迅速瞥向地面。噢，老天，金发男人不只是贵族。他是王子。

托尼怎么会如此愚蠢呢？看看史蒂夫的制服，现在一切都明摆着了。上面别着各式各样的精美奖章，还有一条印着该死的王室徽章的蓝色绶带。他怎么会没意识到这人就是史蒂芬王子？

他似乎没有很好地隐藏震惊的情绪，史蒂夫的脸皱了起来，“怎么了？”他悄声问，“我冒犯你了吗？”

托尼吞咽一声，他的脑袋微微歪向一边，端详着史蒂夫的制服，“没有。我只是......我不明白为什么王子愿意娶一个陌生女人做妻子。”

史蒂夫的笑脸耷拉下来，他看着托尼的眼睛，“这不是我想要的。这是我的王国所需要的。”

“什么，”托尼轻笑，“未来的国王不能随心所欲吗？让人有些失望。”

王子的表情变得柔和，“你总是这么畅所欲言吗？”

托尼耸耸肩，“我的生活环境不太好。”

“我有20位老师，教养我规矩地长大，”史蒂夫说，“但我在这里，和你一起，”他带着骄傲的语气，随即眼神变得失落，好像他现在才意识到事情错得离谱：离开你的订婚舞会，和一个陌生男人在花园跳舞。他重新看向托尼，叹息一声。他似乎已经作出了决定；他把托尼拉进了他的怀里，老天，然后他们的额头挨在一起，史蒂夫深深吸气，“我喜欢和你在一起。”

史蒂夫和托尼站在原处相互凝视，陷入了某种僵局，两人的脸上绽出微笑。

不妨承认。托尼可能有点爱上这家伙了。

“所以......你不想结婚？”托尼对他耳语，史蒂夫的眼睛那么地蓝，他就要在里面迷路了，“即使最漂亮的女人听候差遣？”

“如果我结婚了，只因为我和某人相恋，”史蒂夫软声说。

托尼抿着嘴听完，举起两人交握的手掌亲吻史蒂夫的掌心。然后转身走向小溪。

史蒂夫亦步亦趋。

托尼可以感觉到王子的目光，他的胸腔里的心脏狂跳不止。托尼自嘲地笑笑，脑袋里一阵晕眩，沿着溪边漫步时，他的胃部仍在颤动。

托尼坐上石凳，和史蒂夫相望片刻，唇边挂着懒散的微笑。月华流过浓密的树冠，照亮了高大的史蒂夫，让他看起来更加英俊，“你这想法真是俗套，对不对，白马王子？”

史蒂夫翻翻眼睛，“有人告诉我，我是个不可救药的浪漫主义者。”

“我喜欢浪漫主义，”托尼轻轻告诉他，一只手放在史蒂夫肩膀上，“我自己也无药可医。”

史蒂夫试图低头掩盖嘴角的微笑，却只是遮挡了他绯红的脸庞，“真的？”

托尼的手指梳过史蒂夫的发丝，想知道触感是否像远处看的那样光滑。他的手掌渴望抚摸他完美的皮肤，慢慢揭开他的每个秘密。他的目光逗留在他英俊的脸上，想知道他湛蓝的眼睛在阳光下的色彩，并且试着想象他被唤起欲望时眼底的阴影。

非常糟糕的想法。

托尼情难自抑，便向他靠近了。史蒂夫明显呼吸加快，托尼搁在他肩上的手掌，轻轻扣住他的后脑勺。他意识到史蒂夫没有躲开，心脏怦怦直跳，尤其是当史蒂夫也在靠近时，噢，老天，他的嘴唇掠过托尼的脸颊。

托尼费了好大力气才没有让自己跳上史蒂夫的大腿。他非常非常想要他，远远超过世界上的其他东西，而且他肯定史蒂夫抱持同样的想法。

他们的目光紧紧相连，浓重的夜色并没有妨碍托尼注视着史蒂夫水晶般的蓝眼睛。他小口吐出空气，没有意识到被史蒂夫的怀抱束缚着，他的手指划过史蒂夫的脸颊，露出笑容，睫毛轻轻颤动。

“如果我现在吻你，你不会把我绞死吧，亲爱的王子？”

史蒂夫的唇角漾出微笑，托尼同时感受到了两人的剧烈心跳。眨眼之间，史蒂夫身体前倾。

“如果我主动吻你，那就不会，”他耳语道。

史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇，托尼闭上双眼。这触感过于美好，他必须克制自己不要把体重压到史蒂夫身上。老天，史蒂夫的整个身体都在响应，小小的呻吟溢出他的嘴唇，史蒂夫靠得更近了，亲吻由浅至深。

这正是初吻该有的感觉。史蒂夫的臂弯，他的气味和他无意识的轻哼。太超过了。托尼不知道自己的人生为何突然离奇地转折。史蒂夫的舌头舔过他的嘴唇时，呼吸哽在了他的喉咙。他的舌头终于进入托尼的口腔，缓慢的动作变得富有激情，托尼轻声呜咽。

四片唇瓣相互碾磨，托尼的思绪逐渐迷失。他的双手逡巡过他强壮的肌肉，史蒂夫则倾注了全部的热情用于亲吻，托尼沦陷其中。

托尼撤回身体喘息，细小的吻落在他的下巴，然后沿着小胡子向下，直到他的脖颈。托尼呼吸急促，他的体内从未有过如此之多的热情，每簇神经末梢都要着火了。

最后，他们的额头贴在一起，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，托尼正要开口说话，说些非常俗气的东西，该死的钟楼突然在这时敲响。

————

“噢，操，”托尼呼一口气，马上记起他为什么来到这里。他仰起脸庞，睁大眼睛望着史蒂夫。“已经是午夜了。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，嘴唇因亲吻发红，双颊潮热，“是的，但——“

“我得走了。”

史蒂夫瞪着双眼，“什么？你现在不能走。这还只是......”

“我必须走，该死的，我原本是来找你谈话的。这很重要。该死，我怎么能——操......”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫呆头呆脑，“发生了什么？”

“听着，请不要和佩珀——维吉尼亚女士结婚，”他急切地说，“当然，你可以娶任何你想要的人，除了佩珀。”

史蒂夫紧皱眉头，“任何我想要的？我不知道你为什么告诉我这个。我们已经——”

“我没有时间去解释——听着，斯坦尼是个混蛋。但是佩珀——维吉尼亚是好人，她是我最好的朋友，而你，我的王子，不要中了圈套，她已经心有所属，但是奥巴代亚威胁了她的家人。如果你有我认为的一半的正直品格，就不要把她的幸福夺走。”

史蒂夫重重吞咽一声，“太可怕了，我永远不会——我怎么能——”

时钟再度敲响。

“我得走了，”托尼一边后退一边喊叫。他能够感觉到盔甲在他身体周围震动着，好像魔法随时都会消失。他需要赶快离开这里，然而史蒂夫的注视让事情变得不那么容易。

史蒂夫很难摆脱。他追随着托尼的脚步穿过花园，试图抓住他的手掌拉他回来，“请等一等。”

托尼开始小跑，史蒂夫紧随其后。他们沿着曲曲折折的楼梯匆匆向下，远离了喧闹的舞会。托尼跳下最后几级台阶。“我要离开这里，”他来到城堡大门，旁人看不见他飞走的地方，越过肩膀向后喊道，“我待的时间越久，离别时分就越难。”

城堡门口，史蒂夫握住托尼的肩膀，坚定地看着他，“你不必走。根本没有你想象的那么困难。”

“这是事实，”托尼睁大眼睛，“我们不可以假装不知情。你是王子，我......”他摇摇头，试图理清思绪，“亲爱的王子，你未来的公主们在等着呢。你的整个王国都在等待。我可能不太了解你，但是我相信你的选择毫无疑问地永远正确。如果我留下来，天知道他会怎么对待佩珀，还有罗迪......”

托尼看到史蒂夫眼中的悲伤时，他的心脏都要破碎了。他清楚自己说的是什么，同时也怀着永远留在他的怀抱里全心全意亲吻他的期望。“可我不想要那些公主，”史蒂夫说着，声音粗砺，然后靠近一步，“我只要你。”

托尼摇摇头，该死，他的眼眶包着泪水，是不是？“我们仅仅认识几个小时......”

史蒂夫虚弱地笑了，“我只知道我想要你，不是别人。我永远属于你。”

托尼嘲弄道，“我是男人。”

“所以呢？我注意到了。我从来没有对别人有过如此强烈的感受。我知道这很突然，但我想了解你。真的。”

“你的王国永远不会接受这个。你是国王。他们希望你有很多很多强壮的继承人，你知道这个世界的。他们永远不会允许我们——”

“你不想要我吗？假如是这样，我就放你走。我不想强迫你做任何事。但是如果你......我们会找到办法的。我的议会可能有偏见，但他们作出决策时向来公正，我愿意陪你做任何事......”

托尼需要离开了，他凝视着史蒂夫，他无法对史蒂夫撒谎。面对这样纯洁的灵魂不可能做到，“我也想要你，所有的一切，我真的——”

钟声敲响，一下，两下，三下，托尼现在不走的话，午夜将会过去，他就没办法按时回家了。

他叹了口气。没有用的。他必须做个了断，“我真的得走了。”

“求你，不要，”史蒂夫再次恳请。

“听着。这是场梦，好吗？一场美丽的、不真实的梦境。如果我不离开，有人会受到伤害。我不能......我要走了。”他退后一步，开启了盔甲的动能。

“但是......”史蒂夫睁大眼睛看着托尼慢慢上升，“噢，上帝，我甚至不知道你的名字，请等等——”

“我很抱歉。老天，我很抱歉。”

铁人盔甲腾空而起时，什么东西叮当作响，噢，该死，那把水晶螺丝刀掉在了地上，就掉在史蒂夫的脚边。托尼俯视地面，不知道怎么才好，也不知道该说什么，此时面甲关闭了，他的身影融入了夜空。


End file.
